Problem: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{3.000\times 10^{-5}} {2.0\times 10^{-5}}}$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{3.000} {2.0}} \times{\frac{10^{-5}} {10^{-5}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 1.50 \times 10^{-5\,-\,-5}$ $= 1.50 \times 10^{0}$